


feel our hearts beating the same pace

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [28]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: "say that again."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373329
Kudos: 23





	feel our hearts beating the same pace

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't slept yet but i just wanted soft markhyuck.

"gods, i love you," donghyuck suddenly says while him and mark are in the middle of an intense mario kart race.

mark, not expecting it, drops the controller. the younger had stopped playing, his character idling on the screen.

"what?"

donghyuck glances at mark's shocked face.

"uhm..."

donghyuck blushes red. mark snatches his controller, pauses the game and turns to donghyuck.

"say that again."

donghyuck grimaces.

"duckie..."

donghyuck pouts and suddenly lunges at mark, arms winding around the older's neck. he buries his face on the crook mark's neck, whining.

"duckie, come on."

"no," was the muffled reply. mark chuckles, amused at the reaction.

"where's the confident gay lee donghyuck gone?"

"he went and fell in love with a dork, that's what."

mark huffs, wrapping his arms around the latter's waist. he pulls the younger on to his lap then, donghyuck readily wrapping his legs around the older's waist.

"for the record, i love you too, lee donghyuck."

"shut up, cho seunghyung."

mark hums happily at that and kisses the side of donghyuck's head, earning another whine.

he does feel lips pressing softly on the pulse point in his neck, though, and tightens the hug, feeling the younger returning the tight hold.

"took you long enough," mark says after a moment of silence.

donghyuck huffs at that, mark flinching at the cold air on his neck.

"shut up."

"mmhmm, love you, too."


End file.
